Summer Lovin' Happened So Fast
by City-of-Shadow.Hunters
Summary: Under the heavy summer sun, two boys find themselves entangled in a passionate embrace which leads to so much more. Rated M for lemon!


**A/N: This is my first Spamano lemon ever! So please excuse any terrible descriptions or writing. Hopefully I'll improve as I continue to write for this pairing. I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading! \****(●⌒∇⌒●)/**

. . . . . . . .

The heat of the summer sun blazed upon a pair of tan bodies near the lake's shore. Antonio and Lovino were in their favourite shaded spot, to evade the suns rays in. Sweat poured off their partially exposed skin as they lay at the waters edge, shirtless, letting the cooling liquid lap at their sweat-clad bodies. It was such a hot day but neither of the men were interested in swimming.

Instead, they found themselves passionately entwined. Their near naked skin exposed to the searing sun as greedy mouths explored every inch of visible flesh.

Lovino pushed his body hungrily against Antonio's longer, slim body. The Spaniard was broad shouldered, with slightly defined muscles and hair trailing temptingly from his bellybutton down into his shorts. Lovino followed it, slipping his hand under the hem of Antonio's shorts. He groaned at the contact, feeling a warm hand making contact with his bare, rising member. Lovino greedily swallowed the groan, pushing himself even closer, not caring that Antonio's body radiated heat just as hot as the sun.

Antonio pulled away from Lovino's lips, feeling Lovino's need on his thigh in the form of a growing tent.

Both boys knew each others bodies like it was their own. To them, it was only second nature for their hands to roam each others flesh. Centuries of contact made it easy to navigate each others bodies, following the unwritten map permanently etched into their minds.

Antonio decided to return the favour.

His hand found its way to Lovino's shorts with his eyes closed. Fingers pulled it down, exposing Lovino's standing manhood and bare backside to the burning heat and Antonio's burning gaze when he cracked his eyes open.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips against Lovino's. "Better than anything Michelangelo could have ever sculpted. Angel's must weep when they lay eyes on you," he purred.

Lovino rolled his eyes, entirely unimpressed. "Perverted bastard."

Antonio grinned, his laugh visible as it rippled through his body. His teeth were a brilliant white, contrasting perfectly against his tan skin. "You love it - don't lie."

Lovino grumbled something fowl in Italian, under his breath. Then he roughly smashed his lips against Antonio's, slipped his hand out of his shorts, rolling on top of his body instead. Sweat dripped down Lovino's chest as he straddled Antonio. He sat up straight, looking down at the reclined Spaniard on the grassy lake shore. Water lapped at Antonio's legs and the bottom of Lovino's feet.

Teasingly, Lovino trailed his hand down Antonio's chest. He jerked his bare member against Antonio's tent, watching it twitch in anticipation as it pressed against Antonio's clothed member.

"Toni?" Lovino drawled, feigning innocence as he leaned down to nip at Antonio's lower lip.

"What is it?" Antonio groaned, feeling _so_ turned on and _so_ nervous - Lovino tended to only call him _"Toni"_ when he was up to something devious. The deceivingly innocent grin on Lovino's face did nothing to quench that nervousness.

"I-a want you to fuck my ass in-a the water."

A deep groan resounded through the Spaniard's chest. Briefly, Antonio's eyes closed and he soaked in the erotic moment; Lovino straddling him, grinding against him, saying such rude words during an intimate moment. Just from the tone in his voice, Antonio knew that Lovino was looking for rough sex. And he planned to deliver it.

"Anything for you," Antonio said breathlessly, eyes sliding open. He drank in the Italian's body as Lovino slipped off his already mostly pulled down shorts and waded into the water, plump and bare ass facing Antonio. Once the water reached his rib cage, Lovino swirled around in the water. He spotted Antonio still lying on the shore, an obvious bump in his shorts.

"Hurry up, you-a jerk!" Lovino growled, impatience seeping in as the cold water soothed his burning body but not the burning ache in his cock.

Antonio sprung into action, dropping his shorts and canon balling into the lake. He emerged, dripping wet and laughing at the look of anger on Lovino's face.

"Idiot-a!" he scowled. "This isn't time for-a playing!"

Antonio swam closer until their chests were pressed together. Their members brushed against each other, throbbing at the wonderful contact. "_Fuck_," Lovino groaned under his breath, pulling Antonio in for a kiss.

"Feel good?" Antonio wondered as he pulled back a centimeter, lips still pressed lightly to Lovino's.

"Just-a keep going," Lovino ordered, jumping up to wrap his legs around Antonio's hips, members pressed tight against each other. Antonio held his thighs, lips trailing down from Lovino's lips, to along his jaw-line, down his neck, to his collarbone and those hardened nipples that begged to be played with. Antonio satisfied them. He pressed a gentle kiss to each nipple first, then licked the right nipple. Gently, his teeth pulled at it, tongue swirling around it before licking the tip.

Continuously, Lovino rubbed his member against Antonio's, craving as much friction as possible.

"Toni?" he whimpered.

A shiver ran down Antonio's spine, all the way to his toes which curled up into the stony surface of the lake's bottom. The sun was burning his back and shoulders, leaving his hair feeling like each individual strand was on fire. The sweat poured out, despite the cold water, but he figured it was Lovino that caused that more than the sun.

"What, Lovi?" Antonio wondered, tenderly rubbing his nose against Lovino's.

"Don't-a drag it out," he pleaded. "Just put it in me. Just fuck me already, please."

"Only if you beg me more."

Lovino glared through his lust-filled haze as the mischievous and impish grin on Antonio's face widened.

There weren't many times in life that Lovino found himself begging or pleading. As an Italian, he found that his pride often got in the way of things. But not when it came to Antonio. That man just had a way of turning him into putty in his hands, fluidly melting Lovino's will and any resolve. Lovino found himself craving all that Antonio could offer, wanting to feel him, touch him, pleasure him as much as possible. He wondered if that was also part of why he caved in so easily to him.

"_P-please_," he begged, spitting the word out like acid. "_Please_, fuck me."

"Hmm," Antonio said thoughtfully. He rubbed his member against Lovino's teasingly. "You don't sound like you want it enough. Maybe I should just stop here?"

Lovino held back all the hateful and rude words building up inside of him. Biting back his pride, he continued begging. "I-a do. I-a want it so fucking bad. **Please**. _Please _just-a ... just-a fuck me already, bastard!"

"You must be really horny to beg that much," Antonio beamed, looking proud.

Lovino smacked him across the head, bringing his attention back to the situation that was occurring. Antonio grinned sheepishly, hiding his face in Lovino's neck. He took a deep breath, enjoying how Lovino's wet body felt against his. Pulling back, he met the cloudy gaze of his lover.

"I love you," he breathed out. "I love you _so_ much, mi amor."

He felt Lovino's hand lead his member to his entrance, sliding down it slowly. The entire time, Lovino held his gaze. His eyes were smouldering, even hotter than the sun overhead. Antonio felt his member being engulfed in the tight, warm body of his lover. It was a little harder to thrust comfortably because of the lack of proper lube but the water was an okay substitute.

Lovino groaned as his prostate was bumped.

"Ti amo," he gasped out, fingers knotting in curly, dark hair. He slid all the way to the top of the cock inside him, almost to the point of pulling it out, then sliding down quicker.

Antonio moved his grip to Lovino's waist and held on almost painfully tight, helping him thrust quicker and faster, despite the water that slowed down their movements. He watched Lovino bounce up and down, the water slapping and sloshing around their entwined bodies. The Italian's head was thrown back, moaning up at the sky that held the burning ball of fire. His Adam's apple revealed; Antonio's lips latched onto it.

"Cazzo!" Lovino moaned.

The erotic sounds falling from his lips, the water and the sun highlighting the grooves of the man's slender body that rode his cock into oblivion, was becoming too much for Antonio.

He let out a soft whimpered, jaw clenched. "Slow down, Lovi. Or else I'll cum first."

Lovino merely tried to increased his already rapid pace, fingers pulling more at Antonio's hair and head falling forward to hold Antonio's gaze. His eyes were so hazy, so lust-filled and loving that it only drove Antonio off the edge faster.

He let out a long, low groan as his body gave in to the pleasure. He came, buried deep inside Lovino, eyes clenched shut and body shaking from the relief of an orgasm. His member throbbed, entirely emptied.

Knowing that he could cause his loved one so much pleasure made Lovino cum with a series of grunts and short gasps for air. But he found it harder to breath with each gasp as the pleasure was so good, almost _too_ good, rippling through his body as his cum spurted out and mixed with the water they were encased in.

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on Antonio's shoulder.

"Così buono," he grunted, spasms still coursing through his jerking body as he slid up off of Antonio's softening member. Cum dripped out of him, into the water which also held his own essence.

Antonio cupped Lovino's cheeks, pulling him in for a sweet, tender kiss. One hand left his cheek to trail gently over the red finger marks on Lovino's waist, from his tight grip. He knew that Lovino had wanted it rough, but it still made him feel guilty.

Lovino pulled the hand away from his waist, discarding it carelessly as he pulled back from the kiss to hold Antonio's gaze.

"I-a liked it. Don't-a feel so bad ... idiot-a."

Antonio smiled ruefully.


End file.
